


Am I Forgiven?

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Married Couple, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Lena makes it up to her wife.





	Am I Forgiven?

Lena

I’m gonna ride the shit out of you when you get home.

4 PM read ✓

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was 6 PM and Kara was driving home, her mind running wild as she thought about the text her wife had sent her earlier that day. She had a hard time; pun intended; finishing the reportage she’s been working on. All she could think about was Lena riding her dick as her breasts bounced so beautifully and–

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by an incoming call. Kara smiled when she saw her wife’s name pop on the screen of her phone. She answered the call and activated the hands-free.

“Hey, babe. I’m about to get home.” She said as soon as she answered the phone.

“Good. Baby, could you bring some wine? Your mom is here and she’s having dinner with us.”

“Noooooo!” Kara whined as her plan of fucking her wife as soon as she got home flew out the window.

“I know right? It was such a lovely surprise.” Lena said with fake excitement and Kara knew her mother was by her side. “I’m leaving you know, baby. Drive safely. Love you.”

  


* * *

* * *

 

“What is she doing here?” Kara whispered to Lena when she got home.

“Kara, she's your mother. She wanted to see you.” Lena said, grabbing the bag with the wine from her wife’s hand as she kissed her lips.

“And she couldn’t have chosen a better time?” Kara whined as they broke the kiss.

Lena smiled, holding her wife’s hand. “You’re not a teenager, you can wait a few hours.” Lena told her as they walked to the kitchen, where Eliza was.

“Tell that to my di–”

“Kara, baby!” Eliza all but ran to her daughter and held her.

“Hi, mom. It’s good to see you.” Kara said as she held her mother back.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Kara had fun, after all. She missed her mother and she enjoyed spending time with her. Her sexual frustration became more bearable as the hours went by and the three of them spent a pleasant evening together.

But Kara couldn’t deny she was all too happy when her mother finally left. As soon as she closed the door, she ran to her wife and picked her up, kissing her passionately. Lena giggled as she wrapped her legs and arms around Kara and kissed her back.

“Baby, wait, we have to clean up first.” She told Kara as the reporter took her to their bedroom.

“Later.” Kara said, kissing all over her wife’s neck.

“No, Kara, now. If we leave it for later, we’re gonna end up not cleaning it at all and we’ll have to do it in the morning.”

Kara grunted loudly as she put her wife down. “Party pooper.” She whined, pouting her lips.

Lena chuckled at her wife’s childish behavior. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I clean up?” Lena kissed her one last time, before heading back to the dining room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

When Kara finished her shower, Lena still hadn’t come to their bedroom. She checked the dining room, it was all clean but no Lena. Then she checked the kitchen and again, perfectly clean but no Lena. Kara sighed in frustration when she realised where her wife was.

She went to Lena’s home office and found her sitting at her desk, tipping away on her mac. “Lena…” She called.

“Baby, just a few minutes. This is important.” Lena told her, not even looking away from the computer screen.

“And I’m not?” Kara asked in a more firm tone.

“Kara, please.” Lena said as she continued what she was doing.

Kara didn’t even waste her time saying anything else. She knew her wife wouldn’t leave that office anytime soon, so she just gave up and went to bed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

She woke up to something warm and wet on the tip of her dick and let out a low moan as she opened up her blue eyes. Looking down, she found Lena lazily licking the tip of her cock. The raven haired woman looked up at her and smiled, holding her wife’s cock in her hand.

“Good morning, love.” She said, kissing the tip of Kara’s shaft. “I’m going to make it up to you for last night.” And then she took the head inside her mouth.

Kara groaned as Lena sucked on her tip. She reached down and slid her fingers through Lena’s head as Lena took a few more inches in. Lena began bobbing her head, taking half of Kara’s cock inside her mouth as she jerked off the other half. Kara closed her eyes at the feeling and grabbed handfuls of dark hair.

“Oh fuck, baby.” She moaned when Lena lowered her head even more, pulling her hand away and taking almost all if it inside her wet mouth.

Lena bathed the underside of her wife’s shaft with her tongue as she sucked it over and over again. She would take as much as could in and then she would move her head up until only the head was inside, sucking hard but not hard enough as to hurt Kara. She could feel the saliva filling up her mouth but she didn’t stop, she continued sucking the hard cock until it escaped through the corners of her lips.

When there was too much drool accumulated in her mouth, she pulled Kara’s dick out, making all it coat the hard member as she panted for air. She held the soaking wet shaft and started jerking Kara off, using her saliva as lube as she wiped her mouth with the back of her free hand.

“Fuck, Lena!” Kara moaned, opening her eyes.

Her wife looked so damn beautiful with her messy bed hair, teary eyes and swollen lips. Kara couldn’t wait any longer to fuck her. Reaching down, she pulled Lena’s body up and kissed her as she flipped her over. She lay between Lena’s spread legs, her wet dick brushing against Lena’s wet pussy as they kissed hungrily.

“Fuck me, baby.” Lena begged, grabbing the back of Kara’s neck and pulling her down for yet another deep kiss.

Horny as she was, Kara couldn’t deny her wife’s lovely request. Grabbing the back of Lena’s thighs and pulling her wife’s legs up in the air, she positioned the tip at Lena’s entrance and pushed. Lena let out a small scream of pleasure and Kara groaned loudly as she filled her up.

Reaching for a pillow, she mentioned her wife to arch her back and when Lena did, she put it under her back so she could fuck her right. She grabbed the back of Lena’s knees and pushed her wife’s legs back -thankful as hell for her wife’s elasticity-, and began fucking her.

“Oh shit!” Lena whimpered as her wife’s cock filled her up to the limit, stretching her pussy.   

Kara moved her hips fast, doing tight circles with every thrust. Leaning down, she took one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth. She flicked her tongue across it and then she sucked it, never slowing down her pace. Lena grabbed her wife’s shoulders for balance, digging her nails into Kara’s flesh as Kara teased her nipple.

Kara stopped her hips for a while, enjoying the feeling of Lena’s silky walls clenching around her meat. She kissed her wife’s wet nipple and moved to the other one, giving it the same loving treatment. All Lena could do was hold Kara’s head in place while clenching and then relaxing her inner muscles around her wife’s cock, massaging it.

A part of Kara wanted to punish her wife for leaving her hanging the previous night. But how could she when she herself wanted that more than anything? There was no way she could _not_ finish what she started.

Letting go of the hard nipple, she made Lena wrap her legs around herself and fastened her pace. By now, they were both sweating and panting, staring into each other’s eyes as the headboard hit the wall with the force of their love making. Lena wouldn’t stop moaning and whining as Kara slammed into her again and again. Leaning in, Kara kissed her wife’s sweaty forehead, then she kissed the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.

They kissed for a while. Lena tugged at her wife’s hair as she sucked on Kara’s tongue, making the blonde’s cock throb inside her. Kara let out a long moan as Lena let go of her tongue to bite and suck her bottom lip. She squeezed Lena’s thighs, pulling her wife even closer and Lena tightened her legs around Kara’s body.  

Kara put her thumb inside Lena’s mouth and Lena sucked on it, making it wet with her saliva. Then Kara reached down and began rubbing her wife’s hard clit while fucking her. Lena screamed as Kara made her cum, clenching her pussy around her wife’s cock as her whole body turned to jelly. She shut her eyes tight, arching her back as she cummed hard, holding on Kara’s shoulders.

Kara watched her wife cum, mesmerized by the sight. She stroked Lena’s sweaty cheek when she relaxed on the pillow and kissed her again. She waited until Lena came down to her to keep moving her hips, her strokes now slower and deeper. Lena reached down and grabbed her wife’s buttcheeks, incentivizing her to keep going.

“Inside?” Kara asked Lena when she felt it coming.

Lena nodded. They had been talking about starting a family lately and after four years of marriage and six years of relationship, they both felt ready for a child.

Kara held her wife’s face in both hands and kissed her as she stopped holding back and cummed deep inside her. Lena let out a sigh of satisfaction as she felt Kara’s seed filling her up. And to know that she would much probably be pregnant with Kara’s baby after that, only made it even better.

Kara groaned as she spilled her cum inside her wife and kissed all over Lena’s face, neck, shoulders, cleavage and anywhere she could reach, making Lena giggle happily as she stroked Kara’s sweaty back.  

“I love you. God, I love you so much.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, kissing her earlobe.

“I love you too, baby.” Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and pecked her lips, looking into her eyes. “Am I forgiven?” She asked with a smile.

“More than!” Kara chuckled, kissing her again.


End file.
